Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reradiation antenna capable of receiving a radio signal and reradiating the radio signal and a wireless charger equipped with a wireless charging performance, which is not deteriorated by the reradiation antenna.
Discussion of the Related Art
Recently, due to a high-rise building and a complex inside space, a radio shadow area where propagation environment is poor in a wireless communication system is generated inside of a building. In addition, when staying inside of a vehicle, since the vehicle is made with metal frames, the transmission and reception rate of a radio wave is degraded.
As one of technologies used for solving the aforementioned problems, a relay is used to improve the poor propagation environment. The technology using the relay is designed to improve the propagation environment using an active relay configured to use two antennas and a bidirectional amplification circuit between the two antennas or a passive relay configured to connect two antennas with each other using a coaxial cable or a waveguide.
In particular, the propagation environment of a radio shade area can be improved by installing an antenna in the outside of a building or a vehicle and connecting the antenna to a reradiation antenna installed in the inside of the building or the vehicle with each other using a waveguide or a coaxial cable. However, since the technology using a relay radiates an electromagnetic wave, the technology may affect surrounding electronic devices. In particular, for a vehicle on which electronic devices are internally concentrated, it may affect a different electronic device as well. Moreover, it is difficult to apply the technology using a relay to various communication standards including a frequency of a different band.